The Demon Princess
by kagome'sesshomaru
Summary: Kagome The Heir of the Eastern Land , is in a arranged marriage with the Cold Hearted Western Lord. Will she somehow fall for the cold hearted man or Run away? FIRST STORY PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's POV :

" I walked down the halls of my Castle my Demon- Blood is boiling with anger and rage that my so called Grandfather would offer my hand to the selfish Lord of The West Also known as The 'Killing Perfection' Handsome Yes capable of loving No".

Lady Kagome? Says My Personal Servant Mizuki

"Yes Mizuki whats the matter"? I say

Lord Kyo ( Kagomes Grandfather) wanted me to deliver a message a very urgent message the Western King and His two sons will be arriving soon to discuss the marriage.

" This is not what I need right now but , thank You and do You know where shippo is and if You do may You please give him a bath"?

Yes My Lady, Anything else? Bows Mizuki

" I have told You Mizuki please just kagome".

Mizuki Blushed " Yes La- I mean Kagome"

"Thank You Now on your way Nee" Says Kagome as she walked awayNee" Says Kagome as she walked away

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY , SO SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV :

"I walk to my chambers soon preparing myself for the arrival of The Western Family and what is sure to come". I think to myself

I walk in My Chambers to find my Kimono Already set out and ready along with my Hair accessories. What I was expected to wear was very sure to make any Male Man or demon bow to my Knees begging for my hand but , sadly that's not I wanted to happen.

The Kimono was very short in the front and made a long trail in the back . The kimono was made out of pure silk, as it felt lovely against My fingers as I rubbed it. It was decorated With blue a blue flower pattern making the kimono look as it there were blue clouds in the sky and a white sky. My Hair accessories consisted of my mothers oh so beautiful Flower shaped comb.

I set down the kimono neatly and make my way to my personal Hot Springs. I walk in and strip My Black and blue tresses swirling around me. I dip my toe into the water on to find it is not to My Liking. I concentrate on my toe and suddenly my water starts Boiling.

I turn around and walk to the door and the I stand in a Running position and then I run Full speed to the Hot Spring and jump in.

2 hours later:

2 hours has gone by and I am fully dressed in my kimono and my Hair is in a Messy bun with a few strands and my mothers beloved comb holding all my hair up. I walk around and then smelled something. I sniff the air *sniff* *sniff* the Western King and his mate Along with his 2 sons and Youngest daughter rolls up to the main gate in a carriage.

"Lady Kagome"! Mizuki Yells running downt the hall to me

"Yes Mizuki I am fully aware". I say in a knowing tone

"Lord kyo wants You to Hurry and meet him at the main gate". Muziki states while bowing

"hn Very well thank You mizuki and next time you call me lady kagome I will see to it that you will be behedded". I say in a Sickening sweet voice

I walk away grinning. I am at the Main gate and Then what happened next was unexpected.

"She will do and is suitable enough for This sesshomarus bedding"

All I saw Was Red and then I don't ,know what happened.

Yes? No? continue? Read and REVIEW Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Okay For people that wants to know and have questions such as what kind of demon is she , What happened to her parents?

Kagome Is a Dog Demon and her parents were kidnapped and never , heard of but I have so much shocking and breath Taking ideas . For what she looks like okay her body is Curved and her eyes are Light almost sky blue , her skin is Tan Not brown but tan Her hair is Long and silky its blue and black mixed. ON with the story.

Sesshomaru's POV :

The wench had the nerve to attack this sesshomaru! I would have my revenge on the useless brat. Sesshomaru Thinks as he sits in his reserved room.

FLASHBACK!

The Eastern Princess was , angry as I can see but I wasn't expecting to be attacked until her beast emerged seeking blood and my head.

"You overly conceited bastard"! Kagomes Beast Yells Lunging to My person

If I wasn't so quick on my toes I would have , been caught in her claws which were glowing pink in high Purification energy. Wait Purification? Miko?

I don't know what type of , mind tricks these people are playing but this Sesshomaru isn't liking it.  
My Thoughts were interrupted as I feltl , a pain I never felt before . My entire right arm was burning with what , You may ask but I was to soon to doubt the wench . My right arm was burning with purification energy.

Then I passed out after that I don't know what happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

My arm is red the color of satan , and still burning with the bandages wrapped around it.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

If Anyone had any questions don't , hesitate in reviewing and asking me and there is NO NARAKU maybe a few Creeps that want Kagome and a few obsessed groupies but no evil im gonna kill You bull crap !

Kagome's POV

When I awoke I was in my chambers my hair sprawled all over the place. So much for being elegant and like grandfather eh?

The nerve of that man demon , whatever the Hell he is! Who does he think he is im The Guardian of the Shiko No Tama , Strongest Demon/Miko to ever walk the earth after my mother !

So Lost in My own thoughts I didn't notice the door open and close until I hear a loud slam. I looked up and there my Grandfather Stood in all his glory I sense no Negative Energy but , Happiness? What can he be so happy about. His Black and Silver stripes shined on each cheek , Silky Black hair in A messy pony tail. Making him look like a girl which he acted like sometimes but, hey I Love him.

"Kagome My Granddaughter , Im proud of You Love. "Says My Grandfather smiling while walking towards my bed.

"Why is that papa"? I eye him cautiously

" Is it not obvious? You took down the eldest son The Oh so mighty Lord Sesshomaru of the west Strongest Demon , in the west of course."

" Of the west papa? Are you sure he cant take you down?. I Tease

"Well Kagome , Im still the Strongest Demon Alive until beatin." He Chuckles

"When will dinner be Ready?" I Ask

" Oh that's right I knew it was reason I came up here Now come , Love we must not leave our guest waiting ne?"

I get Up out my bed , and walk to my Mirror ( like Cinderella ) and Brush through , my silk hair.

"Pray tell Papa Why are they still here well , why is HE still here?"

"Kagome my princess, You are arranged to be wedded im pretty sure you know this already now Stop pouting it's a good benefit for , The East for your people its your duty combining Kingdoms will help a great deal and Strong pups to carry the bloodline now come."

I grab Papas Arm and walk with him to the dining hall. We arrive at the dining hall , in a matter of seconds.

We walk in and there sat in all , His beautiful stuck Up glory is Lord Sesshomaru himself.

" This Sesshomaru is sorry for his actions earlier do You accept?"

My Face is Stuck , Did he just apologize?

I bow " It is alright Lord Sesshomaru and I am sorry for getting mad The way I did." Jerk! I make My way to my seat , at the left of my grandfather

"This Sesshomaru will like to take You to a walk through the gardens , after dinner do You accept?"

I blush why , The hell am I blushing! "Yes I accept My Lord". I say hiding my face

Why is he smirking? Did he see my blush?


	5. Chapter 5

As I Go along im going to try and make the chapters longer since people are interested in it and are on my back thanks I need the , encouragement.

Chapter 5

Kagome's POV:

Dinner went by entirely to quick for me , and way to hyper for papa.

"Kagome" I turn my head at the mysterious only to see the ice prince staring.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask looking down

"Are You ready to go for the walk?" He ask as he gets up wow This guy is tall maybe a good 6'4 to my tiny 5'3

I get up and Grab his hand and lead the way to the gardens. Once we arrived at the garden I let go of his hand and sat under my favorite tree. The biggest tree in the garden with the beautiful pink Sakura flowers.

I wasn't expecting him to sit beside me but, sadly he did.

"We got off on the wrong foot." He says breaking the silence

"Im positive we did and again I apologize for I have , a very short temper."

I Looked over and was in awe at how , his silver locks shined in the moon like glitter in the sun.

"I didn't mean to say what I said , only when I act like that females are more in intrest and most don't want respect."

" And you were Expecting me to be the same My Lord? I was Raised in nothing but honor Love and respect. You respect me I respect You." I say smiling at him he doesn't seem as bad as I mean him out to be.

Sesshomaru's POV:

So she demands respect that was , not expected I thought she was a snooby little princess brat.

Im taking a liking to this woman , I cant fight it .

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks

"Yes and please call me sessomaru."

She smiles , Oh kami that smile is precious and her teeth are so white and beautiful and bright.

Shes Mine , and mines only Never will anyone else but This sesshomaru Have her. EVER


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE .

Sorry guys for not updating but , I have no type of encouragement or motivation to continue even though I want to but, I wont because no one is motivating and encouraging me! Im the type of person that needs a push so can you guys push me? Please and another thing review please tell Your friends about it. Im going to try and update way more and sooner so maybe today or tonight .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagomes POV

What happened? Why is he being so nice? Is he trying to trap me into thinking he's nice and kill me?

Maybe he's not that bad maybe he just puts on a act because he has to. Being a western and all You know.

"Kagome?" I look up and he's just staring into the sky making him look so unreal like a fairy tail character so beautiful and angelic.

"Yes? "I Respond

"Im not as mean as you think , cold hearted as you think. Ruthless Yes but cruel, Not as much I have mercy for those who I see good in. With me growing up to rule and be ruler, Alpha and all to care and love for my loved ones and not care for the scum ones. I have no one to protect except my young ward. Rin so young beautiful and inncent."

I only stare in shock. I never would expect this to happen You know him to come out and say all this. I kinda figured he wasn't as mean or cold hearted. His soul gives it away. Such a care free and Loving spirit To be blocked and held up by a duty and big responsibility.

" Im glad you said that now we can be friends right?" I ask with a sad smile.

He throws his head back and the most beautiful thing erupts from his mouth. A laughter. Its so booming and genuine.

"Yes I would very much like that, but I must retire to my room sweetheart so goodnight." He says

He gets up and walks away before he goes in he looks over , his shoulder and throws a " Shall we do this again tomorrow night? Spend the day together friend?"

I giggle. " I would like that sesshomaru goodnight."

He nods , and walks in. What have I gotten myself into.


End file.
